Kaito Kid y el ojo de sirena
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Kid tiene un nuevo objetivo, un gran rubí de color verde que fue encontrado en el mar hace poco, ¿podra robarlo? ¿O lo devolverá a su extraña dueña?


Kaito Kid y el ojo de sirena.

Hola a todos,aquí yo trayéndoles este three shot, sip serán tres capítulos de esta cosa que salió de manera extraña, necesitaba desestresarme y salió jaja... Es un crossover extraño entre Magic Kaito y Mermaid Melody... No tienen absolutamente nada que ver pero bueno... Realmente, no se su en el manga de MM digan en que lugar están, en lo que es el anime no lo mencionan, así que elegí un lugar que quedara con las especificaciones xD

La ciudad de Onjuku esta bordeado por el oceano Pacifico, que es el reino de Luchia, asi que dije, ¿porque no? XD en cuanto a Momo, es un delfin :v hmm que mas hay que explicar de este cap hmmm... Hmmmm pues creo nadamas jijiji... Ahhh espero que vean cuando Kaito conozca a Kaito *0*. Bueno loa dejo disfrutar de esto.

Disclaimer: Los personajes del manga/anime de Magic Kaito son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho- sensei, mientras que los petsonajes del Manga/anime de Mermeid Melody son de Michiko Yokote-sensei y Pink Hinamori-sensei. Yo solo tuve la bizarra idea de juntarlos.

* * *

Prefectura de Chiba

Las olas de la playa de Onjuku estremecían el mar, en ellas un joven de cabellos naranjas trataba de domarlas con su fiel tabla de surf mientras, en la orilla de la playa, una chica de cabellos castaños peinados en dos coletas observaba alegremente. El sol finalmente comenzaba a subir y mostrar un hermoso cielo azul dando por terminado el amanecer.

El joven surfero salio del mar y tomo la toalla que le ofrecía la chica.

-estuviste genial Kaito- la castaña le sonrió dulcemente mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado del joven

-Muchas gracias Luchia- contestó mientras secaba sus cabellos- muero de hambre, dime que traes de esos deliciosos sándwich es que solo tu sabes hacer

Luchia se sonrojo y asintió. -son tu favoritos, así que eh decidido hacerlos una vez a la semana para después de alguno de tus entrenamientos de surf

La dulce atmósfera de la pareja fue rota por el sonido de un barco.

-¿Un barco de exploración?- pregunto la castaña al ver el enorme barco que pasaba cerca de la playa- supongo esta a punto de dar ancla en el puerto

-Es el segundo que veo esta mañana- el pelirrojo miraba un poco preocupado en dirección al mar

\- No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos, después de lo de Mikel las cosas en el mar y la tierra han estado tranquilas- la ojimiel miro al joven sonriendole- se que estas un poco preocupado pero seguramente solo vengan a ver esos nuevos arrecifes que están creciendo últimamente.

-Luchia... es verdad, en ese caso demonos prisa a ir al hotel o se nos hará realmente tarde para clases

Y ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección a un hotel que quedaba cerca.

En las noticias.

-Estamos muy agradecidos con el consorcio Suzuki quienes nos han invitado a ser de los primeros en poder ver esta maravillosa joya que se creía perdida hace dos años, estamos con el asesor externo del grupo Suzuki, Jirokichi Suzuki, diganos ¿ya tiene alguna idea de que es lo que hará con esta gema?

El hombre soltó una sonora risa.

-Por supuesto, "El ojo de sirena" es la joya perfecta para atraer a ese maldito ladrón, sin embargo, al ser una joya perteneciente a este lugar no me han permitido trasladarla a Tokyo.

-Eso significa ¿que esta retando nuevamente a Kaito Kid?

-Esta vez lo atrapare ¡jajajaja!

La reportera soltó una forzada sonrisa mientras el hombre mayor reía de manera triunfal ante la imaginación de su próxima trampa.

En Tokyo, distrito de Ekoda.

Dos jóvenes, a punto de marcharse a la escuela, miraban la television, el chico escuchaba atentamente aquella amenaza dirigida a su alter ego, mientras soltaba una sonrisa juguetona.

-Ese viejo no se rinde- comento la chica que le acompañaba

-Sera una batalla interesante entre Kid y ese viejo, pero seguramente Kid volverá a ganar.

Su compañera le lanzo una feroz mirada.-Seguro que esta vez Oto-san lo atrapa, estoy segura de ello.

-Vamos Aoko, el inspector nunca ah podido con Kid, ya sea que tenga la ayuda de ese viejo o del idiota del pomposo ... "O de ese pequeño detective"- pensó el chico lo ultimo.

-¿Estas tratando de decir que Kaito Kid es imposible de atrapar? - el chico asintió- No digas tonterías Kaito, Kid es un ladrón que solo gusta de poner a la policía en ridículo, si no fuera así, ¿por que devolvería todas las joyas que roba?- comento un tanto molesta.

El joven bajo la mirada ocultándola tras los mechones de su cabello.

\- tal vez tenga una razón ¿no crees?- dijo aun con la mirada baja y un tono triste.

-Sea cual sea su razón, si es que la tiene, un ladrón es un ladrón y merece recibir las garras de la justicia.

El joven asintió aún con la cabeza baja.

-Sea cual sea su razón, si es que la tiene, un ladrón es un ladrón y merece recibir las garras de la justicia.

El joven asintió aún con la cabeza baja, tomó el control remoto de la televisión y la apagó, su compañera lo miró interrogante.

-¿estas bien Kaito?- Aoko se acercó a su amigo de la infancia con clara preocupación.

-Llegaremos tarde a clase- dio como respuesta a la pregunta de la chica, después comenzó a ir en dirección a la salida de la casa con una preocupada Aoko siguiéndole.

La mañana en la ciudad de Onjuku estaba soleada, los distintos alumnos de las distintas escuelas cruzaban entre las calles de forma puntual para iniciar un nuevo día escolar. En la clase del tercer año de una de las escuelas públicas del lugar, un par de amigas platicaban entre ellas.

-¿Estas segura Rina?- preguntó una joven de piel blanca y cabellos azules.

Rina asintió, cerro sus ojos y puso expresión pensativa- aunque no logró entender como unos simples buzos la hallan encontrado, es extraño.

-Puede que Momo se haya dedicado a buscarla o cualquiera del reino de Luchia.- la oji azul trataba, inútilmente de animar a la oji gris.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- Entró animada al salón Luchia siendo acompañada por Kaito.

La castaña camino a su asiento y dejó sus cosas en el respaldo de la silla para después tomar asiento, a los segundos se vio rodeada de sus dos amigas.

-¡Buenos días Luchia!- saludaron ambas al llegar al asiento de Luchia.

-¡Buenos días Hanon, Rina!- Luchia mostraba su felicidad de ese día.

\- Escucha Luchia- habló de manera sería la peli verde- ¿recuerdas aquella joya que robo Eriru y que pertenecía a mi reino?- la castaña asintió ante esa pregunta- ¿mandaste a Momo a buscarla?

-No, - y negaba con la cabeza- aquella vez dijiste que era mejor así, que después de todo, su poder protegería tu reino desde las profundidades del mar... ¿Ocurrio algo malo?

Hanon y Rina se miraron entre ellas y soltaron un largo suspiro.

\- Pues verás comenzó a contar Hanon cuando la profesora entró al salón- te lo diré más tarde- contestó al final.


End file.
